


fooling everyone, telling them he's having fun

by TigerxFox



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multiple Partners, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Addiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerxFox/pseuds/TigerxFox
Summary: Sanji had a compulsion, an emptiness. And no matter how hard he tried, he felt like it would never be satisfied.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977529
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	fooling everyone, telling them he's having fun

Sanji had an addiction. Although he didn't really like to think about it that way. A compulsion was a more precise term. He didn't really know when it started. When exactly his perversion morphed into this. He didn't know when was it that his older self became this new one, or if he was rotten from the beginning, and never even had a chance.

But he knew exactly the first time he realized he maybe had a problem. And his abnormal behavior leaked to the surface, exposed for people around him to see. He was a teenager, he was stupid but that still didn't justify spying the girls' bathroom. He almost got a sex offender record for that too, which resulted on being punished severely by his father and denied his wish of going to college to do what he wanted, instead pushing him towards the career Judge considered worthy and suitable.

But what really hurt most was the disappointment in his mother's eyes, even though she still smiled gently at him.

Sanji was a romantic at heart, so even though he knew he would probably end up scaring any girl away he at first insisted on trying, over and over again. He always ended up liking them too much, and then inevitably fucking things up because he was broken everywhere.

After a while, he tried to stop dating women completely. He felt much worse being that way with them, not behaving and not corresponding to expectations. With men everything was a lot easier. He didn't have to ruin anything. And he wasn't really romantic when it came to them. So he just slept with as many as he could, as many as his compulsion demanded.

Right now, he was on the shittiest part of town, leaving his cab and heading to the direction of a club falling to pieces on a dark alley. He's still wearing his suit, since he came right after work. He should be home right now, he really should, he had a lot of extra work to do.

But his need became unbearable and he wasn't even thinking about work anymore, his job was unimportant when he felt like this. So he entered the club getting immediately assaulted by the red and purple lights. Trying to adjust his vision he moved around the place and rolled his eyes at the lack of people there.

Yeah right, it was still too early. He walked to the bar and ordered something while he eyed the red corridor ahead, his ears focusing on the moans from each booth, and his eyes capturing every inch of skin that escaped through the minimal curtains.

He'd been to this kind of place before. Too many times. Usually when something nasty happened in his life. Not all people there were like that, even though this wasn't exactly the nicest place in town. They liked that, they liked to be there, to have sex with total strangers, to live life exactly as they wanted to. They ultimately were there to have a good time. He wasn't.

He was there because something bad happened and he felt empty and sad. And meaningless. And that always led up to wonderful choices of course. Choices he wouldn't normally consider on his right mind like getting on a car with a stranger who stopped on the street, going to sordid places to be touched and used up and feeling absolutely gross and despicable afterwards.

Today was a very special day. His mother's death anniversary. He hated it. To remember her death and to remember all the other anniversaries, when he had to stand there and listen to his father's bullshit while everyone pretended her death wasn't completely his fault. Except for this year, when Sanji couldn't even attend the cemetery, because of work.

He was getting nervous again. Thinking about this was precisely what he _didn't_ want to do.

He went out the backdoor to smoke then.

This usually calmed him down no matter what. Admittedly sometimes one wasn't enough to do the trick. So he smoked two, three, four, as many as he needed to calm his nerves.

"Do you always smoke like a chimney?" Came a voice unfamiliar to him from behind.

Sanji took his sweet time filling his lungs and exhaling the smoke again before turning to see who it was.

Oh, the security guard. He looked really young. Surely younger than Sanji who was in his thirties.

And he looked rather dangerous too. The green haired man had a mean scar on his left eye, collar shirt opened wide enough for him to notice the beginning of another scar on his chest, and a permanent scowl like nothing could make him even smile.

And he didn't carry a gun apparently. He carried swords. Three of them.

That would do.

"Well that's what the outside of a club is for right?" Sanji said smoothly, his eyes not bothering to hide the interest on the guard's muscles threatening to burst out of his shirt.

"You _can_ actually smoke inside."

"Yeah, but I don't like to bother people." Sanji said as he leaned even more into his personal space and blew some smoke slowly and deliberately on the man’s face.

"Liar." The man said with the same unfazed expression, his face muscles not moving the slightest, even though Sanji was close enough for their breaths to mix together.

He didn't release his grip on the swords too, but Sanji couldn't care less. He just went for it and grabbed the other man's crotch hard. Just to get a reaction on that stoic face. Which he did, but it was something as minimal as an arching eyebrow.

That man was irritating. 

Sanji then quickly went on his knees, tailored expensive pants getting ruined on the ground, knees bruising against the asphalt. They were right next to the door, very visible for anyone who entered or left, surrounded by a very disgusting dark alley.

The man was still only glaring at him, which was still infuriating, but at least now his brows were on the top of his forehead and his good eye just a tiny bit widened, which let Sanji know he was at least surprised. Although, Sanji wasn't sure by what exactly, since he hadn't even started yet.

He didn't wait for permission and just pulled the man's clothes enough to release his half hard cock and smiled at it. Apparently someone liked having smoke blown on their face after all.

Sanji still had the cigarette in his hand, so he just inhaled one last time and blew the smoke all over the man's crotch, enjoying the look on his eyes while he did that. There were sparks there and Sanji was sure of it, even with the darkness of that alley.

He discarded the cigarette and touched the man's erection. It felt incredibly hot on his cold hand, and he knew the guy probably had enjoyed the contrast too, judging by the twitch he received. He wasted no time and began to fill his mouth with it, fitting that cock easily on his throat like it was nothing, noticing the man's eyes widened just a little more.

It still annoyed him to no end that he was just standing there, letting him do whatever, when he actually had expected at least a little more violence and resistance.

But he enjoyed those little signs of composure breaking apart anyway. Sanji continued to bob his head around the warm erection while his hand freed his cock from the confining of his pants, beginning to masturbate violently while sucking that fat cock.

At some point he saw the man's grip tighten on the hilt of the swords, and he wanted so bad to feel it. To have that hand grip his hair the same way, harder and harder the more excited he got. So he stopped sucking with a loud pop and stared at his marvelous work, the erection looked big and painful and was leaking copiously, just as it should. His hand touched the guard's on above his swords and guided it to his hair, resuming his ministrations after that.

He thought for a moment the guy hadn't understood him, but a few seconds later he felt what he wanted finally. The big hand pulled his hair excruciatingly tight and began shoving Sanji's head towards his cock, making Sanji feel dizzy and his eyes start to tear up a bit.

He touched his own cock even faster, thrilled at being lost in the pain on his scalp and throat until he came all over the floor, while gagging on thick cum that filled his throat.

It felt amazing… until he started to feel gross again.

He got up from the floor and left the place without looking back, even though he could hear the green haired man trying to tell him something.

As he walked the quiet streets he could feel warm tears running down his face stubbornly. He felt incredibly alone.


End file.
